Big Time Mess Up
by BTRwillElevate
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. What happens when Logan acts on a freaky fantasy invloving his best friend's mother? Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was sort of awkward. Kendall, James and Carlos had to go to the library to finish their project that was due tomorrow (and Logan being the responsible nerd he was, finished it a week and a half ago) while Katie was somewhere in the Palmwoods, with her exact whereabouts not to be found. That leaves just Mrs. Knight and Logan… together… in one room… alone. Mrs. Knight just went about her business: sweeping, mopping, and seasoning a chicken to put in the oven. Logan was watching a political talk show, but he couldn't help to glance every once in while at Momma Knight.

"The simple truth is that Obama hasn't accomplished anything, and yet he's getting backed by the Democratic Party to run again?"

"Yes, not much has been done, but that's because Congress can't agree. This isn't a one man show. For anything to happen Congress has to approve and the GOP wasn't even budging."

Soon enough, this became background noise to Logan as he zoned out Staring at Momma Knight's breasts dangle as she bent over to really scrub a persistence stain on the wooden. They jiggled as she scrubbed, finally get the stain out. Logan promptly turned away as Mrs. Knight got up.

_What could I be thinking? She's like twice my age, and my best friend's mom! Plus her pussy is probably worn out; Kendall was a ten pound baby. Huh, what's wrong with me, _Logan silently thought to himself. He was so wrapped up in expelling any sexual thoughts about her from his brain that he didn't realize Momma Knight was trying to get his attention.

"Logan! Are you okay?"

"Oh… uh… yeah. I guessed I majorly spaced out there, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything like a snack or anything like that."

_I want a blowjob and then I want to destroy your pussy._ Logan shook his head, hoping to shake the dirty thoughts out. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're acting kind of strange. Is there anything I can do for you?" Momma Knight didn't actually, of course, but Logan imagined her saying this is the most sexual, seductive tone ever. He felt a fluttering in his stomach and felt his whole body tingle. He felt a slight twitch in his pants and grew red in spite of himself as he felt an oncoming erection. He grabbed a pillow and hastily put it over his lap as she continued to work in the kitchen.

"Me? Oh, uh, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired I guess. In fact, I think I'm just going to go to my room and lay down. You can join me if you want." Logan's pale face turned a bright red as his eyes widened. Did he really just say that? How could he ever look at Momma Knight ever again? How could he even look at Kendall or Katie, for that matter? "Wait, ummm, I meant, uhhh…"

"Logan, Logan, Logan. You dirty boy! I'm your best friend's mother," Mrs. Knight said while slowly walking towards Logan. Logan couldn't tell if it was his imagination again or if Momma Knight was trying to sound erotic.

"I-I… I…I-I-I…I," Logan couldn't make out any words. Mrs. Knight at this point was sitting next to Logan, stroking his face. She gently kisses his check, as Logan grabs on tighter to the pillow (as if that will stop the erection). A shock goes through Logan's body. He bites his bottom lip while he doubled over. His erection was getting the best of him.

"And that pillow, how obvious can you be?" She grabs the pillow and threw on the ground. This action reveals Logan's fully erect member struggling in his skinny jeans. She strokes him through his jeans making Logan gasp for air momentarily. She got on her knees, kneeling before Logan (who was still in shock of what was happening), and unbuckled his belt. She pulled down his pants until they were around his ankles.

"Sexy heart boxers you have their, Logan, ha." She said stroking him through his underwear. When she stopped to take off her shirt, Logan's breathing regulated. He was constricted by pleasure once again when she pulled down his undergarments. She smiled at him as his 7 seven inch cock made its presence known. She gripped it and started going to work. Her tongue circled around the tip of his cock.

"Oooooooh… mmmmmm." Logan was in complete ecstasy.

She started putting it all in her mouth, ever so slowly, giving him a better feeling than any amount of porn could. After all, that's where he got his skills from. His hips buckled, shoving his whole length in her mouth. She let out a muffled moan. Logan closed his eyes tightly and let out a sigh. Her tits jiggled and she bobbed back and forth.

"Oh God, Mrs. Knight, this is-"

"Shhh… don't talk." Logan moaned at the loss of Mrs. Knight. She stood up and straddled herself on Logan. She bounced up and down emitting throaty moan from Logan. Things started getting faster and hotter as Logan's hips started to buckle emitting screams from Mrs. Knight.

_She pretty tight from a mother of two,_ Logan thought.

"Yeah, I'm not expecting more than a C+ on this pro-" Kendall started before he, James and Carlos realized what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD, SHIT!"

"WOW! YOUR MOM…! AND LOGAN…! AND WHAT THE HELL?"

The guys blurted out at once.

Momma Knight grabbed her shirt and speedily put her blouse on as Logan fumbled to pick up his underwear and pants.

"OH GOD! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! KENDALL LOOK, I-I, KENDALL!" Momma Knight tried while the ever so eloquent Logan was actually at a loss for words.

"I don't give a shit! I don't want to hear anything, okay? Shut up! I can't!" Kendall grabbed his hair and distress as James and Carlos stood in the doorway, frozen. Kendall ran out into the hall way, as Mrs. Knight followed him. "Kendall! Come back! Wait, Kendall!" She screamed, running after him. Logan stood there, seeing if he could read the reaction of James and Carlos. But he couldn't. Their faces were absolutely blank. James was the first to snap out of his trance like state and step to Logan who was still by the couch.

"I don't know if I should punch you in the face because you fucked Kendall's mom," James started as Logan cringed, "or if I should applaud because you fucked Kendall's mom! You aren't the little wimpy virgin I made you out to be! I thought you were one of those 'I'm not going to have sex until I'm married because I know I can't get any now type of guys! You definitely don't seem like a cougar lover." James said as he raised his hand for a high-five. Logan hesitantly high-fived James back.

Carlos then snapped out of his stupor state.

"Are you fucking serious, James? Kendall is probably fucked in the head… and Katie… how could you even do that shit, man?" Carlos inquired. Logan paced the room as the tension got even worse, if that was even humanly possible.

"Common, dude. Look me in the face and tell me you wouldn't fuck Momma Knight if she wasn't Katie and Kendall's mom," James said.

"I would fuck her brains out, James. Anyone would. But that argument makes no sense because she _is_ the mother of our best friend, Kendall and his sister, Katie. You can't just ignore that. Your mom is hot! Would you be happy if you saw me getting a blowjob from her?" Carlos interrogated.

Logan's pacing sped up. "Oh God, Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" He kept repeating.

"You got me there man, but Logan is still a boss for doing that. Fucking Momma Knight. Dude…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Logan yelled, silencing the room. At this point, the intensity was weighing down on the three boys. "I may have ended my relationship with Kendall and broken up the fucking band for this shit! I fulfilled a cheap fantasy of mine and now everything is fucked up and shit won't ever go back to the way it was!"

"Mr. Bitters? Have you seen Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Calm it down. No one talks to me like that in _my_ hotel. Now, repeat what you said, just slower and pleasanter."

"Don't FUCK with me, Bitters. This isn't the time! I know you heard me when I said it the first goddamned time, so don't make repeat it." At this point Mrs. Knight had a strong grip on Mr. Bitters' jacket and her nose was practically touching his.

"Oh, uhh… Kendall was in the bathroom last time I saw him. He looked really upset, I couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but I could definitely sense some anger and frustration coming from him."

Mrs. Knight let go of him and backed away. "Good. Thank you. That wasn't hard was it?" She sprinted into the men's bathroom. "Kendall? Kendall, baby… Are you in here?" she asked.

"Leave me the FUCK alone. I don't want to see you, or Logan right now. I'm not ready. I probably won't ever be, but it's too soon."

"Hun, I understand. You don't have to come out right now. Hell, you can stay in their until you die. But we need to talk."

"Bitch please! You and Logan were fucking. There's nothing else to fucking say!"

"Kendall, I understand where you're coming from, but I'm your mother and if you ever use that language with me again, they won't ever find your body."

Silence. Guitar Dude walked in to the bathroom. "Uhh, Mrs, Knight, why are you in the Dude's bathroom."

"Honey, I'm kind of busy do you mind leaving?"

"I gotta pee, dude-"

"By that," she started off quietly, "I meant get the fuck out of here!" Guitar Dude ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2, are you ready? Shit is about to go down! Don't be afraid to rate and review! Seriously. Do it. Even if you usually don't, do so anyways :) This one is significantly shorter, but I will update sooner!

"What the hell am I going to do?" Logan said. He had finally plopped down on the couch, slightly winded from his anxious pacing. James and Carlos stood before him.

"Well, i know what you shouldn't have done… fucked your best friend's mom,"

"Well thank you for your insight, Carlos. I would have never guessed that that was the root of all the issues and tension right now," Logan said. He rolled his eyes and gave Carlos a dirty look.

"Well, judging from the fact that you fucked the mother of your best friend, that needed to be said. You know, what the hell were you even thinking? How the fuck does that even happen? I mean I don't mean to be creepy and I have no intention of fucking one of your moms, but how did that even-" Carlos began, but James interrupted.

"Look! I'm just as interested as you are, but the very existence of BTR can rely on how we handle this situation."

"You know it's a bad time when James is the voice of reason. Look, explaining the story of how it happens will be great when we can look back at this whole debacle and laugh. But for now, I'm screwed and the future of Big Time Rush is screwed!" Logan exclaimed.

"Actually, Mrs. Knight is screwed! Haha! Get it! Ok. I realize that was too soon and in very bad taste, but I needed to say it. I'm done. We can move on now."

"James, you are an asshole," Logan said, rage building up inside him.

"And you, sir, are a motherfucker! Haha, do you get it? Cuz you fucked Kendall's mom," James retorted.

"Kendall, tell me exactly what is on your mind." Mrs. Knight reluctantly asked. There was no parenting handbook, and even if there was, there would be nothing like this in the book. No step-by-step tutorial to unscrew your son's friend and to un-scar your son.

"Would you like the censored version?"

"Just tell me what's on your mind, hun. But just be careful about what you say."

"Well, the next time I see Logan I'm going to rip is dick off and shove it so far down his throat, he'll be shitting it out. After that, I would cook his left testicle while it's still attached to his body. Promptly after that action, I would light Logan on fire."

There had been a gnawing silence for about five minutes despite the cynical things Kendall said.

"Mom?"

"Kendall!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, hun."

Kendall took a deep breath. "I'm gay. How do I know I'm gay? I've had the biggest crush on Logan since 6th grade. I've liked other guys but those crushes were gone after a couple weeks. But with Logan it was different. So not only did I see you fuck my best friend, I saw you fuck my best friend who I've had a crush on for four years."


End file.
